


Daughter Over The Son

by Keetajet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Darth Vader, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Dimension Travel, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Gift Fic, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here, Leia's in a world of hurt here, Luke's dead, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Torture, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, and I needed to write it, because this oneshot from origianl author gave me the plot bunny, force ghost, scary darth dad, which will happen in later chapters, with hopefully good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/pseuds/Keetajet
Summary: Work is inspired by ftbprotocol's work "To Catch a Daughter, One must..."The moment where Darth Vader did not save his son. Instead, he will have his daughter.Leia's future went downhill the moment she felt her brother die on the second Death Star, leading to their capture on Endor. Only she, Han, and Chewie survived the failed ground assault and they were restrained and being held at gun point.She has a bad feeling about this.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Vader's Choice, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ftbprotocol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbprotocol/gifts).



> Please read ftbprotocol's awesome oneshot series of "To Catch a Daughter, One must...". This work is inspired by chapter 4 of the work: [...Choose The Daughter Over The Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173637/chapters/28806831)

“I will not fight you.” Came his son’s quiet voice in the dark, the steel undertone telling him that this is now the battle of wills. He will not budge from his hiding spot. 

Vader’s rhythmic breathing was loud in the complete silence under the platform from which Sidious watches with poisonous amusement. The Enforcer reached out into the Force and searched for the boy’s mind, “You must give yourself to the Dark Side.” Immediately he felt Luke _very much_ disagreeing with that.

“It is the only way to save your friends.” Images flickered through Vader’s mind; a distressingly familiar Protocol Droid and blue astromech, a tall Wookie crushing Luke into a hug, a roguish pilot smirking down at a tiny woman, and….

_”...force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it...My sister…”_

Vader blinked as the Force sung in malicious glee when his son’s mind betrayed him. Luke Skywalker has a sister.

A twin sister. A daughter. HIS daughter.

Who? Who was the young woman who was his daughter? Was she trained in the Force, just as meager as his son had? Or did she remain untrained, oh so full of untapped potential, so ripe for the Dark Side to grow in? He needs to know more. He needs her identity. She will be his, just as his son will be. 

Vader refused to contemplate the very notion that his daughter could be a non-force sensitive.

“Yes.” **Ready.** Vader’s heart would have been beating faster in excitement if it wasn’t being supported by his seemingly endless supply of life support, he has a daughter! Not just a son, but a daughter as well! Twins!

His dear Padme had given birth to twins! “Your thoughts betray you, your feelings for them are strong especially for…” He turned, deliberately walking away from where he knows his son is hiding. **Set.** “....Sister.”

 _”They knew they would be a threat.”_ Vader mentally snarled. Even dead, his old Master continues to remain as a Force Ghost and incite rage from within, _"That is why your sister remains safely anonymous.”_

“So…” Vader walked away, slowly panning his head to look for Luke, but he really was readying his trap. He’s close, he can taste it. The Force is urging him to continue, just a little more and he will have his daughter, “...You have a sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too.” 

_”Leia…Leia is my sister!”_ **Trap.** Dread instantly covered Luke as satisfaction soared in Vader.

“Obi-wan was wise to hide her from me.” Vader lowered his lightsaber in a faux relaxed pose and somehow he managed to interject dark satisfaction through the voice modulator, “His failure is now complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side…”

It’s time to continue the fight and end it, he’s rather eager to go down to Endor and get his daughter. He has no doubt that the little spitfire Rebel fighter is down in the frontline, spearheading the effort to take down the shield that protects the Death Star, “...Then perhaps...she will.” The dark Sith goaded.

There was an enraged shout and an explosion of the Force. Luke jumped out from behind the pillar and jabbed his saber forward in an effort to skewer the Sith and it did not slow down from there. Luke rushed into the attack, caring very little for any defense, like a raging twister storm on Kamino, or a rampaging Kryat Dragon mowing down a small unprepared tribe of Tusken Raiders.

Luke’s potential was a thing of a beauty, snarling as he started beating down Vader to the ground. By the last swing, Vader was distantly aware that he no longer has his cybernetic right hand. He ignored the mechanical stump sparking in protest and instead he kept his attention on his son.

Vader was also breathing hard due to the damage to his ventilator. He didn’t bother trying to get his secondary ventilator up, not wanting to miss death in the face. He really doesn’t want to die, not without seeing his daughter with the knowledge that Leia Organa is his daughter. But, if he was going to die, then he can accept that it will be by his son’s hand. If he was going to die, which is looking more and more likely by the second, then he would die while looking at his son falling to the Dark Side.

His Master descended the steps and spoke, the voice a little muffled due to the heavy internal breathing rattling loud in his helmet. He doesn’t want to die. He really doesn’t want to die, not when he has his son and, soon, his daughter. 

He wants freedom, but not freedom through death. He wants freedom with his children by his side, killing his Master as they rule the Galaxy together. No more Rebels, no more chaos. Just order and rule under their iron fist.

So great was his desire to live he did not realize that he had his left hand out as if to ward off the strike of the green blade.

Lord Sidious spoke once again which caused Luke to look at his father’s sparking stump then looked at his own right hand. The glove hiding the memorabilia of their last fight. 

Like Father, like Son.

The gloved hand clenched into a fist and to Vader’s quiet astonishment, the Dark Side of the Force slid off of his form like water off a Nabooian duck’s feather. 

The astonishment slowly turned into confusion and then utter disappointment when his son breathed in deep and lowered his lightsaber to the side, somehow completely banishing the Dark Side that clung to his form like it was merely dirt, “Never.” He tossed the lightsaber handle off to the side, “I’ll never join the Dark Side.”

 **He’s weak.** The Dark Side of the Force hissed in indignity. Oh, he’s glad that his son did not kill him, but to throw off the Dark Side of the Force was a slap to his face. His son is too much of a Jedi.

Too much like Padme.

Too much of Obi-wan’s influence and teaching.

Luke, in contrast, marched to his Master, “You failed your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.” He motioned his head towards Vader, the black titan slowly standing up. Sidious paid him no mind to the defeated Sith. Vader felt no fear from his son as he stared down at the Sith Lord.

Vader felt quiet remorse. He had failed to bring his son to the Dark Side. He brought his son to the Emperor far too soon. No. He never had a chance.

His son became a Jedi. The Jedi dogma has corrupted his son from him, leaving Vader no chance to have a son by his side, to kill his Master and rule the galaxy together. 

The Emperor stared at Vader’s son for a few long seconds. The only interruption to the silence was Luke’s slowly softening breathing and the strained mechanical sound of the damaged ventilator.

“So be it.”

Vader didn’t look away as his son screamed in pain, falling to the ground and thrashing in pain. He felt the tiny newborn connection to his son cry out in pain. The double feedback of the visual and in the Force was almost too much, the Light Side of the Force was screaming out to Vader to save his son please, save Luke, PLEASE, **ANAKIN**!

But….he wants to live. The Dark Side showed him that if he tries to kill Sidious now, he will die and never get the chance to bring his daughter to serve the Empire with him at his side.

So he watches. And stoically did not flinch as the screaming reached a crescendo before ceasing, the barely there connection in the force snapping as death claimed his son.

“A pity. He would have been a good replacement for you Vader.” His Master remarked as Vader stared at the twitching body of his son. The muscles still occasionally receive erratic firing of the leftover force lightning still running though its system.

Vader said nothing. He understands now that Sidious was never going to let him have his children. He always knew that he was going to be replaced, but he finds that the desire to be with his family outweighs the desire to serve his Master by dying. He would NEVER let Darth Sidious have unfettered access to his family again. 

Ever since he found out that his wife had lived long enough to give birth to his son - and daughter he mentally corrected himself - he knew that he could not trust his master as much as he did before.

Now his Master had just killed his son after being presented and told him to kill his own father.

It was a mistake to show his child to his Master without making absolutely sure that they are loyal to Vader. He will not be making that mistake again.

Carefully keeping his force masked as much as he could with his Master, ideas and plans began forming at the back of his mind.

He needs more time with his daughter. She is the _only_ family he has left and he will drag her to the Dark Side kicking and screaming whether she wants to or not. Vader straightened, “Yes.”

Lord Sidious gracely crossed his hands in the sleeve, hiding them from view, “I shall await for you to fetch your daughter, Lord Vader.”

The black titan nodded, “I will make sure she will join the Dark Side before she is presented to you.”

Sidious drolled in curiosity, “Oh?”

“She is a Rebel traitor. I will make sure that she will be enlighten to the teaching of the Dark Side. If I may Master, I will train her myself. She will be loyal to the Empire when I am done.”

The Emperor smiled, a nasty thing full of poisonous lies and betrayal, “Good, good. Make sure that you do. I will leave you to do as you will to make sure that she falls to the Dark Side.” And turned to walk back to his throne.

Vader very carefully kept his feelings neutral, deliberately not projecting his desire to kill his master via his daughter, “Yes, My Master.”

“Oh...Lord Vader.” The Emperor added as an afterthought, pausing in his steps but not deign to look at his apprentice. Vader forced himself to look at his Master and not at the cooling body that used to be his son right besides him. Sidious continued, “If she does not fall to the Dark Side, she will die by public execution. The pesky Rebellion will die.”

And walked away.

“And dispose of the trash, my Apprentice.” If Vader still had any skin color, he would have gone white in pure rage and grief that his son was so callously degraded. It took almost all of his will to keep his emotions under a tight lid and not give his Master the satisfaction of getting under his skin and durasteel armor.

He bowed, “As you wish, my Master.” and looked to his son. Looking past the sweat and electrical burns, his son looks to be sleeping. However, the Force was a cruel mistress to any notion of denial.

His son is gone.

Vader’s remaining hand curled into a fist, a dark promise entering his withered, blackened, and scarred heart. Leia will live. By any means necessary, she will join the Dark Side.

Her destiny now lies with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader see's his daughter. Now that he know's it's Leia that is his daughter, he will have her fall to the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader's perspective of ftbprotocol's chapter 4 "To Catch a Daughter, One must..." where he see's Leia again.

The lambda class T-4a class shuttle flew smoothly through the atmosphere of Endor and Vader was only vaguely acknowledging that they’re due to land in minutes. He felt numb.

4 years.

4 years is relatively short to how long Vader has been alive for. Infinitesimally small, _nonexistent_ , to the galactic scale. The Force is timeless compared to 4 years. But to Vader, 4 years is a giant chasm of wasted time.

He chased his son for 4 kriffed damn years, only to stand by while his master killed him. 4 years of obsessively chasing the youth who turned into a man the moment he learned of the name of the pilot responsible for single handedly destroying the Death Star in one shot. 

He felt hollowed out. Like the Force just up and left his broken body, leaving only a shell going through the motions. No emotions, no pain, no grief.

Nothing.

“My Lord, we have landed.” The pilot announced after a pause, seeing that Vader had yet to move from his corner of the ship and Vader turned to face the pilot. Emotions and sound rushed into him and the Force felt imbalance, chaotic. Like it lost another one of the brightest stars in the universe and Vader had the briefest thought of force choking the pilot to death for breaking the strange numbness and the raging grief to touch his withered, blackened heart.

The thought was reluctantly shoved aside, “I can see that.” Too bad the voice modulator drowns out the sheer dryness of the sarcasm, “Keep the shuttle hot, Lt. Crait.” 

“Yes, My Lord.” The voice held only the barest hint of a tremble. Vader stepped out and Lt. Crait sagged in his seat with a shaky exhale. His life flashed before his eyes when the Enforcer looked at him for a second too long. 

The black behemoth marched towards the opening ramp and made a beeline to the one person who has the strongest force signature, muted as it is.

Leia Organa. Rebel scum. Princess of a planet long destroyed. And now that he connected the dots, a near dead ringer to Padme, only with Shmi’s brown eyes. Eyes that were numbly looking at the stump of his right hand.

Her sickly pale visage abruptly colored and her muted Force presence flared in sheer agony and rage, a brilliant supernova that was neither Light or Dark, “You!” and shot towards Vader with every intention to cause harm. Storm troopers yelped and quickly rushed after her.

“Vader!” Her voice was hoarse in utter loathing and it would have been _beautiful_ but the moment was interrupted with the presence of a stormtrooper catching up to her and they nearly fell into a pile of limbs and plastoid armor.

He paused at the passionate but aimless violence that he felt from his daughter and he could not bring himself to feel joy at the fact that she takes after him in the emotional department. He still could not stop thinking about the dead body above him in the monstrosity called Death Star 2.0.

_What’s one more nightmare and 4 years of wasted life._ He thought dryly, sinking into that numbness. The Force, for some reason, was not coming to him. He turned his attention back to his daughter and noticed that she looked up but the damnable brown eyes stopped at his missing right hand.

The eyes, _Padme….mom…._ , gained a wet sheen and he heard her broken whisper, “Luke.” 

It was the loudest whisper he has ever heard, overcoming the babbling apologies of an officer right next to him. And once again, the numbness was broken by a bolt of grief ripped through his heart and he clenched his left hand. He missed her first shout but focused back to her second demand, “Vader, answer me!”

The left fist released from it’s clenched state and flicked his wrist, the Force reconnecting to him in an angry rush and knocked the stormtrooper holding her down. She frowned at the act but defiantly held her _brown eyes_ to the glass covering his own, “The Emperor killed him.”

She flinched and took a step back. Her presence went mute again, but this time the signature held an open wound, gaping and raw, “But you already knew that, didn’t you, Princess?” He asked contemplatively and took a step forward to maintain the distance. He carefully watched her face and scanned her force. Her force felt shredded. An open, ugly wound weeping fresh blood.

He saw dread dawning her face and her force curled in denial. He finished his sentence, “You knew the moment the Emperor destroyed him.”

Both her force and her physical body flinched and her expression looked shattered.

This….this is his daughter. She holds just as much Force presence as her brother, his son. Somehow she knew how to block him out during his interrogation 4 years ago. Kept her presence muted to the point of appearing as a null force sensitive when he tortured her one year ago on Bespin. She has an innate talent for the mind arts.

It took the death of her brother for her to lose that perfect iron control of her mental shield.

“He never should have left - gone to you in the first place.” She snarled up at him, scowling once more, “You **gave him** to the Emperor. It’s **your fault** he’s—“ She stopped and he could see that she was cringing in physical pain.

No, not physical. Mental. Soul. Her bond to her twin has been broken. Snapped, torn, shredded like the frayed ends of the old fiber rope.

His mind flashed back to the broken bond to his wife. The agony of that was lost when he was screaming in pain during the barbaric surgery to save his life. And yet the raw wound of the bond never healed. Or how he cleanly knifed the bond with Obi-wan Kenobi during their fight on Mustafar, which healed a thick and ugly keloid scar.

He spoke quietly, thoughts still on broken bonds, “You are correct, he should not have.”

He raised his left hand and, ignoring her flinch, held her in place with the force and dived past her broken shield. He walked closer and she jerked in place with a hiss of “Don’t touch me!” but he ignored it, quickly locating the source of her mental pain and saw the tattered remains of a strong force bond that could only be from her late twin brother. He grabbed her chin to hold her in place to stop her from twitching away from him.

In the midst of grief and a broken mental shield, she’s surprisingly powerful as an untrained force sensitive.

Distantly, he heard her whine as he forcibly created a bond with her and then proceeded to suture the gaping wound shut. Crud and painful, but effective. After, he placed a mental equivalent of a bacta patch over the wound and retreated from her mind.

Then grabbed the back of her jacket to forcibly guide her towards his personal shuttle, ignoring her protest as he released the force hold over her form. He saw her grimace in pain, physical this time, and she sagged towards him to take pressure off her blaster wound on her shoulder. She fell into a meditative breathing exercise to control the pain on her shoulder, and he allowed that for her to eek past the pain.

Once he knew that she would be able to hear what he had to say, he spoke lowly, “Your destiny lies with me now.” 

Those brown eyes. Shmi’s eyes with Anakin’s defiance, “Never.”

Nothing to it. He spoke louder, “Commander, collect Captain Solo and the Wookiee and secure them in the shuttle.” He watched her face suddenly gain wariness at what he will say next.

He quirked a humorless smile behind the mask and tilted his head in thought. _Lets see how much of that Skywalker defiance you will keep_ , “Execute the rest.”

He dragged her limp but compliant form into the shuttle and into the medical bay, seemingly uncaring that she went into a minor shock. Leia seemed to have blinked back into awareness as soon as she saw the medical supplies and he felt it was good enough for him to let go of her jacket and step back.

She straightened and glared at him but then her eyes, once again, lowered to his right stump. Bitterly she told him, “He should have just killed you.” The fledgling bond swelled in rage, grief, and hatred.

He watched her closely, noting the muscles twitching in aborted flinch when the sound of blaster shot and cries of dismay reached into the medbay. But the bond betrayed her when it was filled with horror. 

He raised his right arm up, looking at the stump, damage from the lightsaber that his son wielded. He lowered his arm. His son is dead, but his daughter will not die. Not if he could help it. He replied, “Yes, he should have.”

He looked at her again. He would not allow her to die, not until they destroy Darth Sidious together. She’s **his daughter.**

“Your brother…” She went sheet white _No, no, no, no!_ her force screamed and slowly collapsed against the wall next to the berth, “...was wrong.” His bond with her bloomed in mindless panic and he shoved his way through the haze to force her to sleep, but not without saying one more thing to her as he moved closer to her collapsing form, blocking the light. She stared at him in mute terror as he loomed over her, “You **will** turn to the dark side.” 

And sent a strong force suggestion to **sleep**.

\--------------

There was not much commotion behind Vader but he could feel the presence of a small group of stormtroopers surrounding two quiet rebels at gunpoint. Once they saw Vader laying Leia on the medical berth however, the wookie growled and the human snarled, “Get your grimy paw off --!” but he was interrupted when a stormtrooper stepped up to knock the butt of the rifle at the back of his head and Solo collapsed, stunned. The wookie roared in protest but quieted to a low growl when more guns leveled on his person, one aimed straight at the dazed human’s head.

The wookie quieted after that, not willing to risk his friend’s life in a pointless way.

He placed his left hand on Leia’s forehead, noting that cold sweat was starting to bead up at the start of a fever. He spent a quick moment to add more of his presence into the bond. It’s much quicker than what a bond would normally take, but she’s his daughter. She’s destined to be by his side and she’ll make it through this alive and she’ll be all the much more stronger for it. 

He stepped back to address the two rebels, “Know this Solo, Wookie - the only reason why you are alive right now is because you are important to Leia. Behave and you may yet live longer.”

Solo blinked the dizziness away and stood to his two feet, swaying only minutely before he adjusted and smirked that was all teeth and silent snarl, “Oh rust bucket,” He positively crooned and a stormtrooper readied to deal another blunt blow to his head but stopped by a wave of Vader’s left hand, “I would not be able to stand your lovely presence. What makes you think we will follow a single direction or order you will give us? I will not tell you anything, he…” Solo jerked his chin to the Wookie, “Chewie would sooner rip your other hand off than speak.” The wookie growled lowly in agreement, “And the Princess would put a nice little blaster bolt right between your kriffing lense.” He finished.

Solo’s cocky smirk fell as he was jerked up a foot into the air and began choking. Another wave stilled the wookie before he could start rampaging in the lambda shuttle and Vader’s fingers twitched. Solo’s writhing form moved closer to Vader and he glowered at the cocky Millenium Falcon pilot, watching as his face started purpling. Solo helplessly kicked in the air, arms jerked behind him in an instinctual effort to try to pry off the phantom finger’s encircling around his throat but the cuff prevented it.

Just as Solo was about to pass out Vader twitched his finger again, loosening the force just enough for Solo to breath again. Wheezing sounded out has Solo tried to greedily gulp in the precious oxygen but frustratingly unable to get unrestricted access. 

He still manages to glare at him though, not in the least bit cowed by the warning. Vader had to give him that at least. His daughter could do better, but she at least got a man who is willing to glare at the second scariest monster in the Galaxy for her.

“Mr. Solo.” Vader started and the rebel pilot stilled his legs, still wheezing and glaring, “I will not give a second warning.” Solo’s nostril flared completely raring to be a little shit again, but the forgotten frozen wookie let out a strangled warble through immobile jaw that Vader thought might be translated to ‘stop’. The pilot took another breath to calm down, the air squeezing through the constricted passage in a whistle.

Vader stared at Solo for another minute before deciding that he will not start up another fight. For now.

So he continued, “I have no need for you to talk. This is not about the Rebel Alliance secrets anymore. You are down to just stragglers with little to no hope.” Solo’s red face set itself mutinously but he remained quiet, “They will eventually be wiped out once the word of their crushing defeat reaches the rest of the galaxy. No one will help them. No one would dare try to challenge the might of the Empire by giving even the smallest aid.” 

Each word that came out of Vader’s mouthpiece darkened the rebel pilot’s face as rage grew and grew and grew….but underneath that righteous fury, there is a sense of caution.

Vader dropped the bomb that should cool down the pilot’s fury, “No. I do not care about the Rebel Alliance. Not when I have my daughter with me.” He gestured his right stump towards the unconscious Princess.

The silence was profound and immediately Solo stilled in shock. His wheezing came quicker in stangled pants and he breathed out, “ _No._ ”

Vader tightened the force, relishing hearing the cut off choke before dropping Solo.

Walking past the choking pilot, he commanded, “Stun them.” The pilot only took one stun round to be knocked out, but the wookie took three simultaneous blasts before the roar cut off with a heavy thud.

He walked to the silent lambda pilot, “Set course to Mustafar.”

“Yes my Lord.” The voice held no tremor and Vader sat down in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this so far! Especially ftbprotocol!
> 
> I'll be honest, I got no effing clue how this is going to pan out. I have this ridiculous self-indulgent desire to take unwilling Sith Leia to travel to the past in the Clone Wars and she'll try her damnest to make sure that Palpatine does not win. The thing I am uncertain how this will pan out is will this be a Vader Redemption or not? I haven't a clue.


End file.
